Chicken Head's Bad Day
by Teal Huskie
Summary: Sanosuke has a bad day, from morning to night. Zinsuke, Pessim, and I all decided to write a 'Bad day' story. n.x There was some minor confusion, so I uploaded a thingy that explains a few things in my story...
1. Sorry, sorry.. e.x;;

Meep.

Okie dokie. Lets straighten a few things out:   


1) Flames are good. They tell me what is wrong with my story, from other people's points of views. 

2) Unneccesary and pointless flames (i.e. YOU SUCK!) are scary. o.o 

3) This story is NOT based like the show, Rurouni Kenshin. Meiji Japan, no. Modern times parody, yes. 

As 'worthless soul' queried, yes, this is a random-parody-story-that's-not-in-normal-time. And it just has all the random stuff. 

4) My alarm clock has a sleep button. o.o; 

5) This story is written sort of around my town. Its not my house, but just work with me here, people. x.x I've never seen the show, and thus I suffer. My friends tell me all about it. I see pictures. I read tons of stuff.   
But I don't know how to pronounce anything, and I don't _really_ know how the characters act. *....Whimper.*   
Yes I know that I suck. ;_; 

6) I _knew_ his alias was Zanza! I have no idea what possessed me to type it as 'Zanzo' Oo; That does sounds like a freaky carnival magician. 

7) I try to catch my typos, but sometimes I just don't see them. If you spot any, point it out in your review, and I'll change it as soon as I read about it. ^^ 

8) In further chapters, stores like Wal-Mart, Wendy's, and others are going to be popping up. If that doesn't tell you this is not in Meiji Japan...... n.n;; 

9) I'll most likely think of something else that I want to point out... as soon as I upload this. That's how I am. X.x;;;   
  


I should have pointed this out before, but I figured no one would care that much, and they'd just assume it. ._. 

Sorry for the confusion,   
- Tealie   


Please reaccept Chicken Head's Bad Day.   
Don't toast it permanently, on my account! e.x 


	2. Sano's Morning

Chicken Head's Bad Day I now present unto you...!   
Chicken Head's Bad Day : Pega de el Gallo   
By: Teal Huskie. ^_^ 

Rating: ...PG-13 for unnessecary violence and Sano-'torture.' ^^ Also a bit of language. I'm trying to keep it to a minimum, but this is Sanosuke we are talking about here.. And it just fits so perfect! n.x >   
Email: Fishpops@hotmail.com >   
Aim: TealHuskie/X Fishbone >   
Msn: DoofustheRufus@hotmail.com >   
Stuff: This story was inspired by two of my bestest buddies. ^^ Ziny and Pessy! They both wrote similar stories; Davis' Bad Day, and Izzy's Bad Day. So this is for them! Enjoy, guys! :D   
Also, This is for Kaizhin-shin, Jenna, Alexia (Cuz she thought I was someone named Boxy or something. Oo;), and Anna-from-NewJersey (I'll write a Digi-fic for you soon! I haven't wrote much lately! XD). n.n >   
More Stuff: I want Sano. He's rightfully mine! I swear! I'm gonna just go and steal him right from the..uh.... whatever company designed him.... *Wails!* ;_; Kaizhin-chan will help me steal him, won't he?   
Okay, fine.. Atleast until further notice, Sano is NOT my original character.. *Grumblemutter.* Buuut! I do RP him, and I did claim him. So, he's mine. All mine. n.x; > 

**Part one: Sano's Morning**   


"Dddrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinngggg!!" Somewhere in the darkness, an alarm clock rang out with loud ferocity. It's intent being to wake up the one who was asleep with his head right next to it. 

"Ahhhh-AHHHHHH!!" Someone very familiar cried. The clock next to his ear nearly deafened him, not to mention scared him witless. ...And he was having such a nice dream... 

Sanosuke swung blindly for the sleep button, and missed. He squinted in the darkness and scowled. "All right, that's it.." He recalculated his aim and swung for it again.. 

"Ddddrrrrrrr-"_CRASH!_

"Ah, crap." He muttered. 

And so began his morning. 

-------------------- 

As it just so happened, Sano didn't get up when the evil clock from Hell rang. No sirree, he just went back to sleep again. The clock, however, was not quite ready to forfeit the fight. 

"DDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINGGGGG!!!" 

"Yeeeowww!" Howled Sano. "People in Mars are gonna hear that!" He grabbed a baseball bat, which was by his bedside, meaning to_ kill_ the thing which dared to disturb the great Zanza. The clock decided to shut off, however, and he lost its position. Grumbling, he reached for it instead. 

But he couldn't find it anywhere. Sano searched the floor with his hands, since it was still too dark to see, and he didn't think of getting a light. 

Finally, his fingers brushed over something. "Ahah!" He declared. Sano grabbed the object. 

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOWHISSSS!!" It was an alley cat, of all things. The angry tomcat clawed Sano, and took off. Sano, completely startled, fell off the bed. 

".......Damnit." 

Sano clutched his bleeding hand, and muttered a string of curses. 

--------------------   
--------------------   
That was sort of short, sorry... O.o; 

_What will happen to Sano once he decides to get up?_   
_What if he decides to go to town?_

_Find out on the next exciting adventure of..!_

_CHICKEN HEAD'S BAD DAY! (duhduhduhhhh)_   
_ ^Also known as Part 2. n.n;_

>:D   
Hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. ^-^   
-Tealie 


End file.
